1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus which is suitably used to provide an animation effect for a captured image, for example, a method for controlling the same, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional imaging apparatus, a user interface (UI) has been proposed and put into practice in which a video image that is being captured is displayed on a touch panel and a user directly touches a displayed screen to provide various effects for the captured image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-61472 discusses a technique by which data are hand-written in the image that is being captured.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-61472 attaches importance to processing related to writing or image deformation mainly in a still image, so that a moving animation to be inserted in capturing a moving image is not taken into consideration. For this reason, in a case where a countdown animation, which is inserted in projecting a movie, for example, is inserted acording to the movement of an imaging object, it is difficult to determine timing.